lean on me
by Welly
Summary: a sequel to 'just a headache'


Title: Lean on me Author: Welly Fandom: CSI Spoilers: No Pairings: Nick and Greg Series/sequel: Sequel to Archive: If you tell me Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING.  
Summary: Greg gets really sick and has to have an operation. Nick nurses him through the recovery. It's quite a sweet story, and not really the most graphic of slash stories out there. They're just two guys in love, and one of them's really ill and poorly.

A/N: There are lots of short scenes, and lots of medium scenes. I know that in my other stories, I have got carried away with the length of scenes, so I've tried to make it shorter. Here goes...

A/N2: Everytime I hear the words 'lean on me', I want to burst into song. Is that just me?

INTRODUCTION

"I have a brain tumour"  
"I'm afraid so"  
"So what happens now"  
"We operate"  
"Can you do that"  
"Yes. It is risky"  
"How risky"  
"The odds aren't brilliant, but there is some hope"  
"Oh my gosh"  
"I'd like to operate as soon as possible"  
"When"  
"Tomorrow"  
"Tomorrow"  
"This tumour has got to come out. It's not cancerous, but if it stays in your brain, it will kill you"  
"I guess it's got to come out then."

SCENE 1- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: CONFERENCE ROOM

Greg was slightly late for Grissom handing out assignments. He made his apologies, and sat down next to Nick.  
"Where were you?" whispered Nick.  
"Can we talk about this later?" replied Greg.  
"Sure," said Nick.  
The CSIs stood up, and left the room. Greg hanged back, he needed to talk to Grissom.  
"What's up?" asked the supervisor.  
"I'm going to need some time off work," said Greg.  
"May I ask why?" said Grissom.  
Greg took a deep breath. "I have a brain tumour. They want to operate tomorrow to take it out"  
"Oh my gosh," said Grissom. "When did you find out"  
"A few hours ago," said Greg. "That's why I was late"  
"So, let me get this straight," said Grissom. "You went to the doctor's this afternoon, where you found out you had a brain tumour, and now you're going into hospital tomorrow to get it removed"  
Greg nodded, and bit his lip. "It all happened so quickly"  
"I'm sorry," said Grissom.  
"They think the recovery time's about six weeks," said Greg. "I'm sorry it's such short notice"  
"Don't worry about that," said Grissom. "I'll deal with that. Just you worry about getting better, alright"  
"I'm more worried about getting through the operation," said Greg. "They said the odds aren't good"  
"I'm sorry," said Grissom.  
"Greggo, we going?" said Sara from the doorway.  
"I'm just coming," said Greg. He turned back to Grissom. "I haven't told Nick yet. I'm trying to find the right time"  
"I'll keep quiet," said Grissom.  
"I'd appreciate that," said Greg. "I'd better go."

SCENE 2- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: BREAK ROOM

Nick was sat in the break room, sipping a hot mug of coffee. Greg went in, and closed the door behind him.  
"Greg!" said Nick, his eyes lighting up. "Hey"  
"We need to talk," said Greg, sitting down on the sofa opposite Nick.  
"What's wrong?" asked Nick.  
"There's no easy way to say this," said Greg, looking at the ground.  
"What is it?" asked Nick. "Baby"  
Greg made eye contact with Nick. "I have a brain tumour"  
"Oh God!" said Nick. He picked up Greg's hand. "When did you find out"  
"This afternoon," said Greg. "I had an appointment at the hospital"  
"Why didn't you tell me?" said Nick.  
"I didn't think it would be serious," said Greg.  
"Oh Greg," said Nick. "What happens now"  
"They're going to operate tomorrow," replied Greg.  
"Tomorrow! That's quick"  
"It's got to come out"  
"Oh my goodness"  
"Nick," said Greg. "The recovery is going to be bad. I don't want to put you through that"  
"What are you on about?" said Nick.  
"I'm going to be really sick for ages," said Greg. "I don't want to make you suffer as well"  
"What are you saying?" said Nick.  
"I think I should go stay back round my house," said Greg.  
"No," said Nick. "Greg, I'm going to stick by you through this"  
"You don't have to do that"  
"I want to"  
"Nick"  
"No," said Nick. "Greg, I love you. I know this is going to be hard, but I'm going to help you through it. I'm going to be there for you"  
Greg welled up.  
"Come here," said Nick, putting his arm round the younger man.  
"I'm scared," cried Greg, burying his face in Nick's top.  
"It's okay," said Nick, rubbing Greg's back.  
"I don't want to die."

SCENE 3- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: CORRIDOR

"I'm dying of thirst," said Catherine. "I need a drink." She went to open the door to the break room, but Grissom stopped her. "Not now"  
"What is it?" asked Catherine, peering through the window. She saw Nick giving Greg a big hug. Greg was crying. "What's wrong with Greg"  
"He's going through a rough patch," said Grissom. "He's not going to be in work for a while"  
"What's wrong with him?" asked Catherine.  
"He's sick," said Grissom.  
"Is it serious?" asked Catherine.  
"It could be," said Grissom.  
"Oh my goodness," said Catherine.  
"I think I've got some water in my office," said Grissom.

SCENE 4- HOSPITAL

"I love you so much," said Nick. "I'll see you when you get back from the OR"  
Greg smiled, and squeezed Nick's hand. He didn't trust his voice to say anything coherent, so he said nothing, but his actions told Nick everything that he needed to hear.  
Their eyes remained fixed on each other as a nurse wheeled Greg out in a wheelchair. They both hoped that this wouldn't be the last time they'd see each other.  
They'd be right. Greg would make it through the operation in one piece. For the nine hours that Greg was in surgery, Nick couldn't concentrate on anything else.

SCENE 5- HOSPITAL

"Hey baby," said Nick, smiling, and stroking Greg's face.  
Greg smiled. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.  
"It's okay," said Nick. "You made it through the operation. The doctors said everything went well. They said that they got all of the tumour out. You're going to be okay"  
Greg smiled, and closed his eyes. "Stay with me?" he said softly.  
"I'm not going anywhere," said Nick. "I'm staying right here"  
Greg picked up Nick's hand, and squeezed it. Nick smiled. "Go to sleep."

SCENE 6- NICK'S HOUSE

"Come on," said Nick. "Let's get you to bed"  
Greg stood up, and grabbed the doorframe to keep him standing.  
"Here," said Nick, hooking his arm round Greg's back. "Lean on me"  
"I'm okay," said Greg, stepping into Nick's bedroom. He laid down on the bed, and Nick sat down next to him.  
"I'm cold," said Greg quietly.  
Nick grabbed another blanket, and wrapped it round Greg.  
Greg smiled. "Thank you"  
"Now get some sleep," said Nick. He kissed Greg on the forehead, and left him alone in peace.

SCENE 7- NICK'S HOUSE

Nick was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He looked at his watch. 3am. Nick would've been at work right now, but he was having a rare night off. Nick looked across at Greg. He was fast asleep. He looked peaceful. Nick couldn't even begin to imagine the pain going on inside him. Greg suddenly opened his eyes.  
"Hey," said Nick.  
"I'm gonna be sick," said Greg, jumping out of bed, and running to the bathroom. Nick went after him, and sat down on the tiles next to him. Nick gently rubbed Greg's back, and sat with him until he was okay again.  
"I didn't mean to disturb you," said Greg.  
"I don't mind," said Nick. "It's why I'm here"  
"It shouldn't be," said Greg, resting his head on Nick's chest.

SCENE 8- NICK'S HOUSE

"Greg, baby?" said Nick, going back into his house after his shift. Greg was sat on the sofa, his head in his hands. "Oh my- what's wrong"  
"My head hurts," said Greg.  
"Come here," said Nick. He sat down on the couch, and pulled a cushion into his lap. Greg laid down, and rested his head on said cushion. Nick put his hand on Greg's cheek. Greg smiled slightly, and closed his eyes. His vision was slightly blurred, and he didn't feel as dizzy when his eyes were closed. "Tell me about your day"  
"You want to hear about my day?" asked Nick.  
"Yes," said Greg. "Tell me"  
"Well, I worked a home invasion"  
"Did you find the guys?" asked Greg.  
"Yes," said Nick.  
"You're amazing," said Greg.  
"I wouldn't go that far," said Nick.  
"I would," said Greg. "I mean it"  
"I love you," said Nick.  
"I love you too," said Greg. "Lots."

SCENE 9- NICK'S HOUSE

"Can't you sleep?" asked Nick.  
"No," said Greg. "My breathing's funny"  
"Funny how?" asked Nick.  
"I don't know," said Greg. "It just feels weird"  
Nick rolled over, and gently rubbed Greg's chest. "Breathe deeply"  
Greg closed his eyes, and took some long, slow, breaths.  
"Is that getting better?" asked Nick.  
"Uh huh," said Greg.  
"Good," said Nick, stopping his hand.  
"Don't stop," said Greg. "That was nice"  
Nick rubbed Greg's chest some more, and kissed him on the cheek. Eventually, Greg drifted back off to sleep.

SCENE 10- NICK'S HOUSE

"How are you feeling today?" asked Nick.  
"Terrible," said Greg.  
"Oh," said Nick. "I'm sorry"  
"I'll be alright," said Greg.  
"Would you like me to go run you a bath?" asked Nick.  
Greg smiled. "I'd like that"  
"I'll be back in a minute," said Nick. He ran Greg a bath, and knelt on the floor next to it. "Close your eyes"  
Greg closed his eyes, and let the heat from the water warm him up. Nick picked up a sponge, and washed Greg's back. He then picked up Greg's arms, one after the other, and washed those as well. Greg smiled. Nick dropped the sponge into the bath. "Have a soak, I'll go and put some dinner on." Greg smiled again.

SCENE 11- NICK'S HOUSE

Nick was lying in bed, semi-conscious, not quite asleep, yet not quite awake. Greg had already woken up. He looked across at Nick, and saw that he was waking up. Greg climbed out of bed, and went to the kitchen. He put the kettle on, and made Nick a mug of coffee. He then took it back to the bedroom, where Nick was just about to get up. "Hey. I made you this"  
Nick smiled, and took the mug from Greg. "Thanks"  
Greg smiled, and sat down on the bed next to Nick. He leant his head gently on Nick's shoulder. "Thank you"  
"For what?" asked Nick, sipping the coffee.  
"For being there," said Greg. "I'm glad you were there"  
Nick smiled. "I'll always be there for you"  
Greg kissed Nick on the neck. "Thank you"  
Nick put down his mug of coffee, and kissed Greg on the lips. "We're going to be together forever, aren't we," said Greg.  
"Yeah," said Nick. "I think we are."

END 


End file.
